Tamie
Prior to Down the Rabbit Hole: Todd and Jamie were in a relationship, but Todd cheated on Jamie with Arabella. Jamie broke up with Todd as a result. Born Under A Bad Sign:Category:LGBTQ Character It is revealed in this episode through a series of flashbacks that the two first met in the Laundrey room at Point Dume Academy. They started to become inseparable and they ended up becoming boyfriends. They shared a kiss but it was noted that Jamie wanted to wait and make his first time special, to which Todd was completely understanding over. Once their relationship became serious Todd's adoptive farther Maxim Whitaker told Jamie that Todd doesn't really love him and that he just saw him as a 'New Toy'. Ultimately this ended with Maxim mocking Jamie of how 'The great Morres' family blood line would end with Jamie since gay men can't naturally have children. Soon after this conversation Todd became very distant and soon kissed Arabella “Bella” Martin at a party, on the night Jamie was going to tell him he loved him. He tried to explain that Maxim wanted Todd to interact with someone else to not raise any questions. But Jamie then ended the relationship telling Todd that he needed to learn to stand up for himself. However back in present day when Todd arrives at Sophia's party after a seven month absence from the academy Jamie doesn't want to see or speak to him. It is also currently unknown why Bella said that her and Todd were a couple. The Three Faces of Sophia : Todd and Jamie are both selected by O.R.B.S. to take part in the training exercise alongside some of their friends. During the first part of the training, Jamie is the only one whose chain don't break and Todd saves him almost at the last second. Dream A Little Dream of Me: There's a brief "Tamie" scene in which both Jamie and Todd show they are jealous of the other when someone else approaches them. Hence there is still being feelings involved despite it being one year later. However, both are a bit hard headed when it comes to talking things out. The Things You Can't Outrun Todd is still shown to be feeling jealous of the burgeoning friendshing that has blossomed between Phillip and Jamie . Todd continues to try and get Jamie to talk to him so he can explain himself for what took place between him and Arabella almost one year prior. But the warlock continues to refuse. Despite this, Todd wishes Jamie luck in the duel taking place between the warlock, Arabella and Sophia. After said duel, is when Jamie finally agrees to meet with Todd and hash things out. However, when they meet at the place they first met''(the laundry room),'' Jamie says he does not want to talk and the last we see of the two is being entwined in a hot make out session. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Jamie originally shows trepidation of getting back with Todd. He reveals to Daimon that he is afraid to loose his virginity. Later Jamie is in PDA Gym, Todd confronts him about his insecurities, Jamie reveals his fear to Todd who comforts the boy. Todd admiring Jamie's braver, reveals to him that he kissed Bella the night of the party, stating that Maxim threatened to hurt Jamie if Todd didn't kiss Bella. Jamie and Todd continue to talk and Jamie tells Todd that he's not afraid anymore. The pair then go back to Todd's room and have sex for the first time. The boys then become official once more and are officially boyfriends once more Tamie First Attempt.png Jamodd.jpg Tamie Skerch.png Tamie Film Grain.png Tamie Darker.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno TV Series Category:LGBTQ Pairings Category:Former Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Former Friendship Pairings